Cold and Yearning
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: She thinks that she hates her. Surrounded by friends as she stands alone. But perhaps, it was better this way. After all, the only one she could rely on was herself.


**Author's Note**

**I wrote this because I'm in kind of a bad mood right now after somebody had the sheer brazen _audacity_ to steal one of my stories and repost it right here on this site right in the RWBY category. As if it wouldn't be noticed. That story is gone now, but I was pretty pissed for quite a while, and switched between that and disheartened.**

**My bad mood led to this. I felt like writing something a little angstier than usual, which is time away from the things I'm supposed to be working on too I guess. Not in the mood to work on anything else. This was written pretty quickly for me.**

**No pairings in this one unless you want to squint.**

* * *

Weiss thinks that she hates Ruby Rose.

They had not had a good first meeting, but she had not given much thought to her afterwards. The klutz had gone and fallen into her belongings, knocking over several cases of dust. She had then gone and caused a minor explosion of the volatile substance. Though to be fair she mused to herself, it probably was not the best of ideas to have been shaking it during her lecture. Her anger had gotten the best of her.

In any case, the seemingly scatterbrained girl had quickly been dismissed from her thoughts. Especially after she had stormed off from the words of the of that Belladonna girl. Unfortunately though, they just kept seeming to run into each other.

A girl two years her junior that had made it into an academy as prestigious as Beacon. Something that she and many others had worked hard for. One would expect that such a feat would require a great level of discipline. Something that Ruby evidently did not have. She was a foolish and clumsy girl, wasting her time with frivolous things when she should be trying to improve herself.

Weiss looked up from her book, narrowing her eyes at the girl across the room. Even now she frittered away her time, laughing and joking with the other students. It seemed that other naturally gravitated to the girl, though for the life of her, she could not understand why.

The girl had not seemed to much of a social butterfly at first. Nervous, always so unsure around new people. Not unlike that elder sister of hers, Yang she believed her name was. They did not seem to be blood relatives, not according to name or appearance. Yet they acted closer than many true siblings. She sometimes wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling. Somebody to be there for her. She shook her head dismissing the though, there was no use pondering what ifs.

Ruby had tried a few times to reach out to her, wanting to be friends, and even Yang had tried once or twice, but Weiss had turned them down. She saw no reason to waste time with ones such as them. So she pushed them away. Her gaze flickered to somebody else in the crowd, Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was an admirable person, worthy of praise. Strong, beautiful, skilled, and accomplished. She was the one person who Weiss would not have minded allying with. She thought that perhaps Pyrrha of all people would know what it was like to stand by yourself at the top. It seemed that it was not to be though.

Growing up she had been alone. Her mother had passed when she was young, and her father grew distant. There were always servants around the mansion, but there was no children her age. When she had finally had the chance to attend an actual school instead of just having private tutors she had jumped at the chance. It was perhaps even worse there, everybody was so fake, wanting only to get close to her for her family, or for her body. Nobody had ever seen her for herself, as Weiss. She was always alone, even when surrounded by people.

Still, perhaps it was better off that it had turned out this way she told herself. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Great expectation were placed upon her shoulders, burdens put upon her since the day of her birth. She had never needed anyone else by her side. It was better that she by herself anyway, relying on her own strength. The only one she could trust in the end was herself.

Noticing her looking over at them Jaune caught her eye. In response he tried to straighten out his hair and flash a smile at her. She huffed in disgust. He was no different than the rest of the men. When Ruby saw her as well and tried to wave her over Weiss just scoffed and snapped her book shut. She couldn't stand to look at them any longer. Laughing and playing, watching them made her insides twist unpleasantly.

She didn't need them, any of them, her thoughts bitter. It was better that she was alone, to keep to herself. Getting up she turned to walk away. She didn't even like any of them, especially Ruby. And yet as she departed gritting her teeth she had to wonder, why was it so hard to walk away? She didn't even notice as the first drop of crimson rolled down her tightly clenched first.

It wasn't long before she had managed to return to the solitude of her dorm room. Solitude, nothing to come home to but an empty room. Looking into the mirror Weiss saw herself. Pristine, immaculate, and alone. Always so alone. Looking down she opened her fist. A row of marks adorned her palm from her nails, the blood already drying. Red, just like that girl. Ruby Rose.

Weiss thinks that she hates Ruby Rose. If only because she envied her.


End file.
